


Punish Me!

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Lord I'm begging you punish me! I'm not worthy to serve you, punish me!" said Ashiya on his knees..."You want punishment Ashiya! Then here you go!" What is Maou going to do read and find out!*YAOI*S&M kinda*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me!

**Devil is a Part-Timer!**

Sadao MaouxShiro Ashiya

**Punish Me!**

"My Lord you can't honestly just forgive such a mistake! Please punish me!"

"I told you it's fine Ashiya!"

The blond man on his knees looked at his Lord in dissatisfaction. He couldn't let his Dark Overlord forgive him for his sin. He had let hero Emilia get into the café and ruin Maou's date and let his guard down to the point that, he didn't sense the attacker in time before they where caved in at the mall. It was an unforgivable misdeed!

"My Lord I'm begging you punish me! I'm not worthy to serve you, punish me!"

"Shut up already!"

The loyal general continued to beg for punishment and wallowed in self-loathing. Even once they got back home he continued to cry out for a punishment. Which, obviously enough, made Maou a little annoyed, like a lot.

He wasn't wanting to deal with his idiot of a general because he had another issue at hand. His overly sensitive human body had brought something unwanted to his attention. A hard unwanted, bad timing, something. And even as he sat in the bathroom trying to "take care" of it he couldn't focus with the constant:

"I'm begging you, punish me! My actions were unforgivable! Maou-Sama!"

Ashiya kept clawing at the bathroom door in his pathetic state, but was immediately silenced by a surprise. The door had slide open with tremendous speed and force. Maou had quickly grabbed Ashiya's hands and pinned them above his head, while pushing him down on to the floor. The Devil straddled his hips, having his obvious hard on bulging immensely through his boxers.

"You want a punishment Ashiya?! Then here you go!"

Maou leaned down and kissed Ashiya roughly, biting his lip making it spill red liquid into the kiss. Maou pulled away to catch his breath, the blond under him was panting slightly, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, and a lustful expression on his face. Maou noticed this and bit down on Ashiya's neck, hard. This made the other demon gasp and squirm abit. Maou let go of his general's neck and sat up smiling as he realized that something hard was pressing against his own hard cock.

He chuckled a little and dove back into kissing Ashiya roughly and licking the wound on his neck. Ashiya had a deep blush across his face as he felt his Lord's tongue go up the his neck and stop at his ear.

"Alciel."

Ashiya gasped as he felt Satan's hand leave his pinned down arm and move to his bulge. His other hand firmly grasping his arms.

"M-Maou!"

The Dark Lord ran his hand over the bulge and pressed down onto it harshly. He repeated this action until he saw tears form in Alciel's eyes. He then undid the blond's pants and slipped them down with his boxers and gripped the general's throbbing length. As he gripped it and began to squeeze it he said:

"Do you like your punishment?"

Alciel squirmed under his roommate, too overtaken by the pain and pleasure. He let out a staggered moan of the Overlord's name as he bucked his hips into Maou's hands.

"Hhmmm…I guess you do." said Maou smirking deviously.

He let go and ripped off Alciel's shirt. The blond man lay on the floor of their apartment naked and eager.

Maou took off his boxers and shirt. He then got between Ashiya's legs and put his cock right at his entrance. The general wide-eyed in horror.

"What is it Alciel? You wanted punishment so here's your PUNISH-AAHhmm, s-so tight…Punish…ment!"

Alciel let out a scream of pain at feeling Maou shove his cock into his unprepared hole. His body withered under Maou in pleasure.

"Y-YES MY LORD!"

_~Man Alciel is so tight! But he feels really good…Damn and that face he's making is so hot…~_

Maou began to rock his hips before pulling his member out then thrusting it hard back inside his general, who was screaming his name in pain and pleasure.

"M-MAOU-SAMA!"

The Devil kept plunging his cock into the other demons moist hole. The friction he was getting was unbearable!

"Y-You feel so damn g-good!"

He bent down and kissed Ashiya heatedly. The kiss was passionate and lustful. The way their tongues moved and each other tasted was extremely satisfying to the both of them.

"M-Maou…"

"Alciel."

The Dark Lord picked up his pace, making his loyal demon arch his back off the floor and moan in ecstasy. Maou could smell the blood that had started to lubricate his thrust as he watched Ashiya shake and wrap his arms around him. Maou pushed Alciel back down and looked at him with lust covering his demonic red eyes.

"This is punishment remember."

With that Ashiya nodded and then felt a hand around his throat.

"M-My Lord?"

"Punishment."

Maou licked one of Ashiya's nipples and began to choke Ashiya with one hand and with the other hold on to his leg. As he choked him, he pounded harder and faster into his hole.

"M-Maouoooohh-ACK!"

Alciel was losing his ability to breath but strangely it felt good. To be strangled while being brutally fucked felt surprisingly good. Just too good.

"M-MAH! I-I'm-*Sharp intake of air*-I'm go-ing-Mmmmm"

Maou know what he was going to say and cut him off with a sultry kiss. He kept pounding, nearing his own release.

Soon Alciel couldn't take anymore. His cock throbbed and twitched as it release his hot cum load onto their bodies. He arched his back as he cried out Satan's name. His vision blurred with tears and bursts of white, as his body shook violently. Then he gasped a few times at feeling his throat being freed and right after, fell limp under the Overlord. He laid unmoving but breathing. Maou laughed at realizing that Ashiya had blacked out and pulled out of him. He moved over and laid next to him panting softly and looked at the blond. He smiled as he moved some the hair out of Alciel's face and said:

"There you go. You have received your punishment…happy now?"

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*


End file.
